Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets retold
by Henri Ennui
Summary: This is a story about Ron, Hermione and Harry's second year at Hogwarts. It is a story of triumphs and heartbreaks for the whole family.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets  
  
It's Ron, Hermione and Harry's second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Something unexpected is about to happen....  
Ron and Harry decide to fly the car Ron's dad enchanted to school. The train that they normally take is broken. The journey is long and hard but Ron and Harry get through it. When they arrive at school, the car malfunctions and runs into the castle tower multiple times. The car then drives it into the woods and Ron and Harry approach the school. Neither of them have any idea about the state of chaos they are about to face inside the castle.  
"Where are they? What could've possibly happened?" asks Ginny in panic. Ginny is so upset that her eyes are bulging out and her flaming red hair matches the red color in her cheeks. Ron and Harry come down the stairs with looks of glee on their faces. "That was so cool!" says Harry. "Yeah, but I hope we don't get in trouble!" retorts Ron. Harry and Ginny walk into the Great Hall only to find Hermione in a state of turmoil. "Where were you? What took you so long? Did you break any rules? Are you going to be expelled?" demands Hermione. Suddenly Snape bursts in and shouts, "Harry and Ron come with me, this may be the last night you spend at this school!"  
Ron and Harry are harried downstairs to Dumbledore's office by Snape. They are both very worried about what is going to happen to them. The room is dimly lit and full of many interesting things. Ron and Harry examine everything before noticing Dumbledore. Dumbledore is sitting behind his desk in a sound sleep. His beard is askew and his hat is drooped down over his eyes. Ron walks over to him and slaps him smartly across the face. Dumbledore wakes up hesitantly and starts muttering to himself. "What are you here for?" he mumbles. "We were sent by Snape." answers Ron. "We flew a car into the tower." adds Harry. "What you did was very wrong, 50 points from your house." states Dumbledore. "But wait! The term hasn't started yet so we can't get points!" says Harry quickly. "Oh right...well then detention for both of you." says Dumbledore sternly. Ron is so grateful to Dumbledore that he embraces him in a tight hug. Suddenly Dumbledore collapses and dies from a heart attack. Harry and Ron are very distraught, so they run and get help.  
Later on Harry and Ron enter the Great Hall to eat dinner. "Hey look, it's the owl post!" shouts Harry. A large tawny owl drops an ominous looking red envelope next to Ron. "Oh no!" cries Harry in alarm. "It looks like you got a Howler!" says Hermione. Without warning the envelope screams, "How dare you fly that car? Your father and I were so worried! He's facing an inquiry at work! I can't believe this! Set another toe out of line and we'll send you straight back home. Oh, and Ginny, we're so proud about you making Gryffindor." Then with a sigh the envelope burns itself and Harry and Ron exchange frightened looks and get up to leave quickly.  
That night Harry is forced to serve his detention, He unfortunately has to dig his beloved friend, Dumbledore's grave. Harry shivers and works hard on the lawn. He cries quietly and pays his last respects to Dumbledore as he is working. The silence of the night is abruptly shattered as a chilling voice says, "Rip. Tear. Kill." Harry quickly runs inside to tell his friends about what had happened. When they found out, everyone was worried and confused, what could the voice mean?  
The next day it's the first match of the Quidditch Season. The day is bright and sunny and everyone is eager to see the event. The match is the Gryffindor team against the Slytherin team. The game turns very rough and both teams take heavy injuries. Harry flies around confidently and hears the cheers of the crowd dimly over the wind. As he is flying, Harry's broom starts to flip and turn. Harry, having no idea what is happening, holds on for his life. He eventually manages to make the broom stop but he is very confused about what happened. Is someone trying to kill him?  
Instead of going to the match, Hermione went to the library. "Orsino noble sir is pleased that I shake off these names you give me, Antonio was never yet thief or pirate..." recites Hermione. "I'm tired, I think I'll go back to the common." says Hermione to herself. On her way out of the library, Hermione finds herself in a deserted hallway. She doesn't realize the snake is behind her until it's too late and she is killed.  
That same night Ron serves his detention by digging Hermione's grave. Ron isn't that upset about Hermione's death. "She was too smart for her own good anyways." says Ron with a shrug. He finishes and begins to stride up the lawn towards the castle. Ron opens the creaky castle door and walks inside. He finds it eerily quiet and slowly takes steps forward. With a scream Ron is suddenly bitten by the huge snake. Ron lies on the ground and takes a few deep breaths before getting up. Amazingly he is not dead, he seems perfectly fine. Then a mad glint enters Ron's eyes and he starts muttering to himself and acting crazy. The snake venom had affected his brain and now Ron was a loose cannon waiting to explode.  
Soon everyone finds out that Ron's little sister Ginny was taken to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry feels horrible about this and decides to take Ron and to try and rescue her. They find their way to the secret passageway and slowly go down the dull stone steps. Harry has no idea that Ron is crazy and continues to talk to him as if he were normal. "Boy...it sure is scary in here, isn't it Ron?" says Harry with a grimace at the site of a scuttling spider. Ron just grins and chuckles to himself inaudibly. Harry and Ron come upon Ginny, who is lying on the floor. Before they can see if she is alright the snake enters and Harry fights it with his sword. Harry emerges victorious and goes to see Ginny. With relief, Harry realizes that Ginny is alright. Harry helps Ginny up and they both look towards Ron to see his reaction. Ron, driven by his madness, leaps forward and attacks Harry and Ginny with his sword. He murders them both and looks about fiercely. Ron ends up being the only person still alive in the room. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Dumbledore are all murdered.  
"Stay tuned for the next installment of Harry Potter. I have been your Narrator..." says the Narrator. Meanwhile Ron is slowly sneaking up on the Narrator with his sword drawn. With a wild cry Ron stabs the Narrator. "Ahh!" shrieks the Narrator...to be continued. 


	2. Curious changes

Harry Potter walked into the kitchn to find Hermione. Harry shouts and kills her. Then killed Ron. Harry kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore growned and died. Harry laugh and took over Hogwarts. Voldemort came asking for a to duel. Voldemort walks in a circle and then he disasperated in the middle of the Great Hall. Everyone shocked. Harry let the book and then leave. 


End file.
